


The Drunken States of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark: As Written by Peeta Mellark

by Jenns_Fiction



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Caring Hubby Peeta, Drunk Katniss, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenns_Fiction/pseuds/Jenns_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** ON HIATUS ** Post-MJ. Peeta Mellark loves his wife. He loves her even more when she’s…not exactly sober. Can you blame him for wanting to share that with the world? Rated M for subject matter and language in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken States of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark: As Written by Peeta Mellark

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

**I also do not condone underage drinking, which may be touched on in the course of this story. My personal feelings towards alcohol use is to please do it responsibly.**

* * *

Before I begin, I want to say one thing.

I love my wife. She means everything to me. All that I am, have been, and ever will be belongs to her and her alone.

That being said, I hope she will understand why I am writing this.

The most amazing thing about Katniss is how wonderfully complex she is. Most of the world knows her in so few aspects – a volunteer for her sister in the Hunger Games, a daughter who lost her father too soon, a huntress who always found her mark, a Victor…and of course, the Mockingjay. A select few know her as a provider, a protector, and even a friend.

I know her as my wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life…

And also as a fascinating and entertaining drunk.

Maybe I should explain myself before going any further.

To put it bluntly, Katniss is a highly guarded person – or she was, a long time ago. Since we’ve been together, though, she has started to come out of her shell a bit.

I like to believe it’s because of my influence, but I digress.

The point is that even as we’ve moved on in our life together, Katniss continues to be very…protective of her innermost thoughts, feelings, and emotions. I suppose it’s a result of all those years in the past when they were used against her by so many.

You might think, as her husband, that she’d be more open with me; that I’d be given an ‘all access pass,’ so to speak.

Nope. Not that lucky.

I can’t really blame her, though. After all that time having to hold everything in, I certainly can’t expect her to immediately become an open book, even with me. It’s one of those things that makes her ‘Katniss,’ the woman who now holds my heart.

Besides, it’s not like I haven’t ever seen behind the iron wall she puts up around other people.

Yes, that’s right. There are times that Katniss lets her guard down completely and shows off her heart to the world.

Unfortunately, it usually only happens when she’s drunk.

It makes me a little uncomfortable, knowing that she doesn’t feel like she can be free when she’s sober, but at the same time, I can’t help but think of how beautifully honest she can be when she’s under the influence.

And that part – the rarely seen, unguarded, open and sincere Katniss – is who I’m writing about today.

Even though she’ll probably beat me up over it.

But it would be worth it, to have everyone know that she does have a softer side.

And so, without further ado, may I present…

The drunken states of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark, as written by her husband, yours truly, Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
